One Word
by Flyxit
Summary: It only takes one word. Drabble series; various characters/pairings. Rating prone to change.
1. Itachi: Genius

**Author's note:** Behold! My first-ever drabble! Exactly 100 words :) Lemme know how I do.

This might become a drabble series if I write more.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Itachi; I don't (sadly). I make no profit from this fanfiction.

* * *

><p><em>Genius<em>.

The word followed him.

He heard it spoken everywhere he went, flying from the lips of fellow shinobi and civilians alike. And whenever he heard it, it burrowed deep in his mind, planting itself like a seed and infecting the surrounding thoughts until it corrupted every waking notion in his head.

_Genius_.

The word had condemned him, shackled him to an unshakable and undeterrable fate. It was a reminder of how very precariously he was balanced, how thin the line was on which he was walking.

Even at a young age, Itachi knew.

His genius would be his downfall.


	2. Sasuke: Revenge

**Author's note:** I've decided to make this a drabble series. This is sort of the response to _Genius_, sort of Sasuke's version of it. You'll see that it has very much the same outline, and you should find a lot of similarities between the two. I designed it like that; it's not a coincidence.

WC: 100 (exactly 100! Am I good or am I good? :P)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns all rights to Sasuke. I own only this fanfic and make no profit from it (other than the immense pleasure I took in writing it).

* * *

><p><em>Revenge<em>.

The thought followed him.

He heard it echoed wherever he went, whispered in the deep recesses of his mind. And whenever he heard it, it seeped into his soul, clawing its way past the walls of his heart and tainting his conscience.

_Revenge_.

The idea had driven him, pushed him towards what he thought was a resolute and unavoidable future. It was a haunting reminder of what he trained for – lived for. It kept him grounded, kept him from slipping. Kept him from falling.

But only in the very end did Sasuke know.

His revenge would be his downfall.


	3. Tenten: Fighter

**Author's note:** Again, following the format of _Genius_ and _Revenge_. That'll probably be the basis for a lot of my drabbles here. Tenten's probably one of my favorite female characters in _Naruto_. But that might just be because I've been addicted to KNO's Tenten/Neji romances this past week. You can find her stories/profile under my favorite stories/authors.

WC: 100  
>Rating: K+<p>

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this fanfiction. The idea of _Naruto_ and all characters from it belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em>Fighter.<em>

The word was her mantra.

She heard it in everything she did, resonating deep within in her bones. And every time she heard it, she could feel the word seep into her skin. It kept her standing when she was certain she'd fall, strong when she was certain she'd break.

_Fighter_.

The word had made her a stalwart believer in her weapons, her abilities, in herself. It was a reminder of how dependent she was on herself and no one else.

From the moment she picked up her first kunai, Tenten knew.

Through and through, she was a fighter.


	4. Naruto: Acceptance

**Author's note:** Normally I wouldn't post four drabbles in one day, but I'm extremely bored right now and can't think of anything else to do. So. Voila! Before you read this, be warned: Naruto's not really one of my favorite characters. In truth, I find him kind of annoying. Sure, his loyalty and friendliness to Sasuke despite that he's constantly a dick to him is honorable, but that doesn't forgive the fact that he's irritating as hell (at least in my mind). Still, here's a drabble about him and his struggle for acceptance.

Word Count: 100 (Dang, I'm staying true to the whole 100 word drabble thing, ain't I?)  
>Rating: K+<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or any of the characters that appear in _Naruto_. I own only this fanfiction drabble and make no profit from it.

* * *

><p><em>Acceptance.<em>

The word was his religion.

He yearned for it wherever he went. Sick and tired was he of the storm cloud of prejudices and hatreds that followed him, exiling him to solitude and alienation. And whenever he yearned for it, his want for it grew, ballooning into a fear that shrouded his mind.

_Acceptance_.

The word had compelled him, his endless strive for acknowledgement. It was a constant reminder of his struggles, of the sweat and blood he'd shed to overcome his detriments.

No one had believed in him then, but Naruto knew.

One day, they'd all accept him.


	5. Sakura: Ditz

**Author's note:** Here's another one of my favorite Naruto girls: Sakura. At first, she grated on my nerves to no end; she was whiny, petty, airheaded, and, by all meanings of the word, a ditz. But as I got into Shippuden, I started to like her a little more. I think she redeemed herself a bit by growing stronger, not for Sasuke (who was her sole motivation in pre-Shippuden times), but for herself and to protect those she loves. Which was a nice change.

And that got me thinking: What if someone had called Sakura a ditz during Shippuden, after she'd renounced her fangirl ways? Well, I can imagine her beating that person to a pulp. But what about the psychological effects? I think it'd go something like this.

WC: 100  
>Rating: K<p>

Disclaimer: Sakura and the _Naruto_ gang & plot belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfiction drabble is my property, but I make no profit from it.

* * *

><p><em>Ditz<em>.

The word startled her.

She heard it suddenly, struck by it without warning. And when she heard it, it drilled itself deep into her, engraving itself into her brain as if not wanting to be forgotten. It kept her up that night, sank deep into her mind and taunted her with its veracity.

_Ditz_.

The word had haunted her, blindsided her with its undeniable basis of truth. It was a reminder of her years of fawning, her time wasted on pointless, airheaded frivolities.

From the moment she heard it spoken, Sakura knew.

She would be a ditz no longer.


	6. Ino: Jealous

**Author's note: **Ah, the first romance of the drabble series :) Well, not really a romance, but sort of. I used the basic idea of an Ino/Shika fanfic; Shikamaru's dating Temari, Ino's in love with Shika.

WC: 100  
>Rating: K+<br>Pairings: Ino/Shikamaru; Shikamaru/Temari

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto_ and all characters therewithin. I own this fanfiction drabble and make no profit from it.

* * *

><p><em>Jealous.<em>

The word taunted her.

She heard it echoed everywhere she went, called jeeringly from the trees, the birds, the bushes. And whenever she heard it, it panged deep in her heart, reverberating within the walls of her brain and making her fists clench and her words sharpen bitterly. It kept her questioning her own motives, her own prejudices, her own judgments.

_Jealous_.

The word made her biting, caustic, volatile and quick to blame. It was a reminder of all she wanted and couldn't have.

From the moment she saw him kissing her, Ino knew.

Of Temari she was jealous.


End file.
